


What Are Friends For?

by JediFighterPilot2727



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Idiots in Love, Pre-Relationship, Scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediFighterPilot2727/pseuds/JediFighterPilot2727
Summary: Prompt: Lena flirting shamelessly with Kara. Kara doesn't know until Lena starts flirting with Jess, does she realize that Lena liked her as more than a friend. Jealous Kara.A/N: I tweaked it a little bit, and it's Sam instead of Jess!





	What Are Friends For?

**Author's Note:**

> Just another quick fic before the weekend is up! Let me know what you think!

“I need a favor.”

Lena says as she ungraciously plops into the seat across the desk from Sam.

“A favor?” Sam narrows her eyes, barely glancing up from her laptop. “Your my boss, you don’t really have to ask.”

“It’s more . . . personal than work related.” 

That seems to catch Sam’s attention.

“So, like a friendly favor.”

“Sort of?” Lena resists the urge to squirm in her chair.

“Sort of? We’re friends, Lena, you can ask for a favor.”

Lena is silent for so long that Sam finally puts down her work to study her.

“It is about Kara?”

“What? Kara? Why would it be out Kara?”

Sam does nothing but stare at her pointedly until she finally breaks.

“Yes, fine. It’s Kara.”

“I knew it!” Sam stabs a finger at her gleefully. “What is it? Are you finally going to ask her out?”

“Well,” Lena hedges. “Not in so many words.”

“I don’t think I follow.”

Lena sighs, pout creasing her features.

“I’ve been flirting with her for over a year! And she just doesn’t get it! I mean does she really think that ‘just friends’ do the things we do?!”

“I doubt it’s as bad as your making it out to be . . .”

“Oh really?” Lena cocks an eyebrow, challenge accepted. “I could have my tongue between her legs and give her the most earth shattering orgasm of her life and she would thank me and I would say ‘What are friends for?’ and she would be like ‘Of course, Lena, you’re my best friend!’”

Lena rolls her eyes and Sam guffaws.

“You sound like this is a conversation you’ve had.”

“No, but close!”

“Okay, well how are you saying it?”

Lena turns all of the charm she usually uses on Kara towards Sam, complete with smirk and eyebrow raise. 

“What are friends for?”

“Oh, wow, and that just goes right over her head?”

“That, or she just . . . doesn’t like me like that.” 

“I’ve seen the way that girl looks at you, not possible. Maybe she’s just afraid she’s reading to much into it.”

“Well that’s where I’m hoping you can help.” She shoots her friend a hopeful look. “I was thinking maybe if I flirted with you, like I flirt with Kara then she’ll get jealous and realize that I’ve been trying to flirt with her this whole time.

“You really think this will work?”

“I don’t know, I don’t know what else to do!”

Sam looks exasperated. 

“You mean besides just come out and tell her how you feel?”

“Yes, besides that.”

“Fine!” Sam throws up her hands. “But you better give me a shoutout at your wedding!”

* - - - - - - - - 

Luckily, it doesn’t take long for Kara to catch on. 

She gives Lena and Sam lots of funny looks over the longing stares they share and their innuendo filled conversations. It borders on ridiculous, really, but at this point Lena is desperate. 

The final straw happens when Lena comes over to Kara’s for girl’s night. She’s the first one there, as usual, because ruse or not, she’s not going to give up spending time with Kara. 

She’s barely knocked when Kara throws open the door, blue eyes bright behind her glasses. 

“Lena! Hi! You’re here! Come in!” 

She can’t help but smile at Kara’s overeagerness. 

“I brought food!" She holds up the pizza boxes and Kara squeals.

“Yes! Pizza! You’re the best!!”

Her smile quickly fades though as she looks through the boxes.

"Veggie with extra peppers?”

“Yeah, Sam’s favorite!”

“Right! Of course! Sam’s favorite! Because why wouldn’t you get her favorite pizza?”

Kara’s smile is tight, and Lena senses victory within her grasp.

“Well, you know, what are friends for?” She winks and Kara’s jaw clenches as she looks away.

“Seems like you guys are a little more than friends to me.” Kara mutters. 

Lena’s heart pounds in her chest.

“What would give you that idea?” 

“Because!” Kara pouts. “You guys always walk to work together now, and you’re always having lunch dates, and she calls you at all hours of the night, and you flirt, like constantly!” She's getting worked up now, arms gesticulating wildly. “And - and - you wink at her! And you’re always holding her hand or cuddling on the couch . . .”

Lena quirks an eyebrow.

“Any thing else?” 

“Not that I can think of off the top of my head, but I’m sure there’s more.”

“Well what’s so bad about me doing those things with Sam?”

“Because!” Kara turns to face her again and the tears glistening in her eyes almost make Lena regret her tactics.

“Because!” Kara repeats, “You used to do those things with me!”

Jackpot.

“So when I do them with you, it’s friendly, but when I do them with Sam it’s flirting?”

“Yes! No! I don’t know!” Kara huffs. “Are you flirting with Sam?”

“Kara,” She studies her best friend’s face, taking in the way her bottom lip quivers. “No, I wasn’t flirting with Sam.”

“So she’s your new best friend?”

Obviously, she’s just going to have to spell it out. 

“No, Kara, I was fake flirting with Sam because I had hoped that seeing me interact with someone else the same way I interact with you would help you realize that I was flirting with you!”

“You’ve been flirting with me?!” 

“Yes!”

“So all the lunch dates, and the potstickers, and the late night movies . . .”

“Was me flirting with you, yes.”

Kara looks incredulous.

“So all those times I wanted to kiss you, I could have just done it?”

“Yes! . . . Wait, what?”

“I’ve wanted to ask you out since the second time we spoke, but you kept saying things like ‘That’s what friends are for!’ So I thought you just really needed a friend and I didn’t want to ruin that for you!”

“Oh my god, we’re such idiots.” She tries to bury her face in her hands but Kara clasps them in her own.

“So since you weren’t really flirting with Sam, could you go back to flirting with me?”

A smile slowly spreads across her face as Kara’s meaning sinks in.

“I think I can manage that.”

Kara grins, one hand coming up to cup Lena’s cheek.

“And would you be opposed if I said I wanted to kiss you?”

“Definitely not.”

“Good, we can start making up for lost time then.”

And maybe it’s a little too soon to say, but the last coherent thought Lena has before Kara’s lips close over hers is that Sam is definitely getting that shoutout at their wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr! JediFighterPilot2727


End file.
